old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenary
"I could happily live several lifetimes without quashing another peasant revolt. Unless, of course, the revolt pays good coin. Ale doesn’t buy itself, you know." Basic (Core) War never ends in the Old World and that means there is always need for fighting men. While the Empire does maintain a standing army, its strength is bolstered with Mercenaries. Nobles and rich Merchants also hire such fighters to protect their interests, many having what amounts to private armies. Mercenaries range from wild youths with a taste for adventure to grizzled professional soldiers who’ve seen a dozen battles or more. These sell-swords come from all over, though Tilea is particular famed for its regiments. All Mercenaries dream of untold riches; for most of them, the reality is an early death and an unmarked grave. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Animal Care or Gamble, Common Knowledge (Bretonnia, Kislev, or Tilea), Dodge Blow, Drive or Ride, Gossip or Haggle, Perception or Search, Secret Language (Battle Tongue), Speak Language (Tilean) or Swim Talents: Disarm or Quick Draw, Rapid Reload or Strike Mighty Blow, Sharpshooter or Strike to Stun Trappings: Crossbow with 10 Bolts, Shield, Medium Armour (Mail Shirt and Leather Jack), Healing Draught Career Entries Bodyguard, Bounty Hunter, Demagogue, Fieldwarden, Kislevite Kossar, Militiaman, Miner, Norse Berserker, Outrider, Pit Fighter, Soldier, Thug, Watchman Career Exits Bodyguard, Bounty Hunter, Outlaw, Sergeant, Shieldbreaker, Veteran During character creation Note: During character creation, if you take Common Knowledge (X) and Speak Language (X), your character can be from that region at your option. Tilea: Mercenaries are so common in Tilea that they are represented by guilds. Tilean mercenaries are known for their bargaining skills and have even switched sides during battles when offered more money by their opponents. Talent: Specialist Weapon (Two-handed) or Strike to Stun Weapon: Tilean pike (see Old World Armoury, page 32) or crossbow with 10 bolts Empire: The Empire’s mercenaries are adventuring ruffians armed with a wide assortment of weapons. These men form free company regiments in the Empire’s armies, or travel to the Border Princes when there are no wars to fight at home. Talent: Specialist Weapon (Parrying) or Sharpshooter Weapon: Additional hand weapon or bow with 10 arrows Bretonnia: Bretonnian lords do not hire mercenaries in their armies, considering them a waste of money when peasants cost nothing at all. Bretonnian mercenaries are therefore rare, but not unheard of. Talent: Specialist Weapon (Cavalry) or Sharpshooter Weapon: Demilance or bow with 10 arrows Border Princes: Mercenaries are the mainstay of Border Princede armies, travelling from across the Old World to make their living. Native Border Princede mercenaries typically fight as the core troops of an army. Talent: Sharpshooter or Strike to Stun Weapon: Spear or crossbow with 10 bolts Kislev: Bravery and resilience are the qualities sought by the employers of Kislevite mercenaries. These men are often hired to bolster standing armies against Chaos threats. Kislevite horsemen, however, are loyal only to their own clans, and do not work as mercenaries. Talent: Stout-Hearted or Street Fighting Weapon: Knuckle dusters or bow with 10 arrows Estalia: Estalian mercenaries are skilled swordsmen with hot tempers. Because they don’t cooperate well with other mercenaries, Estalians are often hired in smaller groups and given special objectives to handle on their own. They perform well at this role. Talent: Specialist Weapon (Parrying) or Strike to Stun Weapon: Main gauche or crossbow with 10 bolts Norsca: Norse mercenaries are considered too unreliable for regular use, because they sometimes disregard orders in the heat of battle. Nevertheless, Norse mercenaries are occasionally employed for intimidation value. Talent: Frenzy or Menacing Weapon: Additional hand weapon or bow with 10 arrows Araby: The horsemen of Araby are widely considered to be among the best in the world (though Kislevite horsemen might disagree). Most Arabyan mercenaries who travel to the Old World arrive without mounts, but they can serve as cavalry if equipped by their employers. Talent: Trick Riding or Specialist Weapon (Fencing) Weapon: Scimitar (as rapier) or bow with 10 arrows